


Satisfied?

by Byutsuno



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Kinda?, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Magic, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Porn Without Plot, tdp, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: “There’s been something on my mind…” Viren spoke, slow and proper. “I was hoping you could provide an answer.”viren asks aaravos why he titties out and aaravos answers





	Satisfied?

Viren slammed the door shut behind him, tossed his cane into the corner of the cramped, dark space, and took his usual spot on his chair before the mirror. He watched as his mysterious, magic companion on the other side of the clean glass lazily flipped through a thick book covered in glowing runes. He knew he was there, he had always known, he just loved to tease him. Viren knew this terribly well.   
After a moment of silence, Aaravos carefully placed his book back on the shelf and strode over to his spot on his side of the mirror. He stared into the eyes of Viren, his expression blank and awaiting stimulus. 

“There’s been something on my mind…” Viren spoke, slow and proper. “I was hoping you could provide an answer.” 

Aaravos smirked and tapped his long, pointed ear. 

Viren scoffed and pushed himself up from his chair. “I know you can read my lips.” Despite his protests, he did as he was told and took the purple grub from its holding jar. When he returned to his seat, he placed it on his ear, grimacing on the feeling of tiny legs latching onto his skin. “There. Satisfied?” 

Viren visibly shivered, hard and embarrassing, when Aaravos’ deep, smooth voice dripped into his eardrums like a waterfall of obsidian. He swallowed hard and adjusted his shirt collar in an attempt at leveling himself. 

“Obedient as always. Now, what do you think I can I help you with?” 

Viren cleared his throat and leaned back into his chair. He tapped a finger on the wooden structure, thinking hard about his words. He furrowed his brows to accentuate his seriousness. “Well… I have been doing some research on the different types of elves and how they conduct themselves. And with you being an elf, I--” 

“Assumed I would help you?” 

Viren bit his tongue and flushed. That was exactly what he had done. “I… Well," He sighed in defeat. "Yes, I did.” 

Aaravos’ deep chuckle sent heat straight to Viren's once pale face. “Humans always have been a selfish species, haven’t they? I’ll indulge just this once. What do you want to know?” 

Viren took a moment to collect himself. He couldn’t help but feel as if he was being toyed with. There was no guarantee that the information he would receive would be true or of any help, yet...he didn’t have any other options. He needed to know. 

“Sunfire elves wear clothing they’ve developed to withstand the high temperatures they are almost constantly exposed to...” He began.

Aaravos nodded, his hands folded in front of him. 

“...And Moonshadow elves wear dark, form-fitting clothes in order to move between the shadows and trees more efficiently…” 

“That is correct.” 

“So...I was...wondering…” Viren averted his gaze from the piercing, glowing orbs over striking black sclera. He worried his bottom lip and fiddled with the arm rests of his chair. Now that it was time to face the horned man with the question, his heartbeat quickened and his palms began to sweat. He was terribly nervous. “Just…” 

“...Yes?” 

Viren jumped away from the voice in his ear and shot his trembling gaze back to the being standing before him in the mirror. He grit his teeth and swallowed hard at Aaravos’ knowing smile. He knew exactly what he was doing to him, he just really loved to tease him. 

Viren sat up straight, focusing on keeping his voice from shaking. “What significance does your own attire hold to your abilities?” 

Aaravos chuckled again. “My attire? What do you mean?” 

Viren felt his face fluster again and covered his face in his hands. He mumbled under his breath, not wanting to continue the conversation any further. 

“If you want answers, you are going to have to speak up.” 

There had to be something, some kind of spell, that made Aaravos’ wishes and commands and voice so easy to follow without question. He bled untrustworthy energies yet Viren found himself doing whatever he asked of him without a second thought. It was almost as if it were second nature. He was born to follow and Aaravos was born to lead. 

“Your…” 

“My…?” 

Viren took a painful glance towards the mirror through the gaps of his fingers. Aaravos was still smiling as he feigned ignorance. A shit-eating grin with a teasing, playful twinkle in his magical eyes. “Your shirt...or...lack thereof. Why don’t you wear a shirt? Does it have something to do with your powers?” 

A look of surprise crossed Aaravos’ features before the corners of his lips curled up into another smile. He looked down at himself, his hands landing on his exposed chest, before his eyes slowly crawled along Viren’s sitting form. “I...didn’t know it bothered you so much.” 

Viren rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you going to answer the question or should I just leave?” His embarrassment was finally (slowly) dying down.

“I will answer.” A chair, surrounded by spindles of dark purple light and smoke, pushed itself along the floor before halting behind Aaravos. He slowly moved his hands up to the cloak around his shoulders and removed one of the sun-shaped clasps with skilled star-kissed, near transparent fingers. The dark cloak slipped from the elf’s shoulders and fell gracefully onto the chair behind him.   
Beneath the cloak, Viren could see the thick, gold that clasped around his neck and supported the pieces of thin, dark cloth hanging from his shoulders. At the centre of his chest, a glowing emblem was etched into his speckled skin. Viren’s eyes locked onto it, unable to hide his curiosity for even a moment. He had never seen such a symbol before. He was tempted to look for it in a book but knew that would prove futile considering Aaravos' abilities. He instead insisted on burning the image into his mind's canvas. He memorised the curves and flicks of the design, the way it sat between two dark, masculine pectoral muscles. The way the gentle light emanating from the emblem cast shadows onto the surrounding skin.   
His skin...was something Viren had never seen before. His body seemed to hold a galaxy within it and his worked body looked strong enough to hold a galaxy upon it as well. Viren couldn't help but let his mind wander as Aaravos' deep voice drilled information into his mind with that charming, sultry, husky voice. Viren felt himself falling more and more willing to do whatever it was Aaravos wished of him. Slowly, he reached a point of not caring about what that meant for him either. Pleasing the elder seemed to be enough in his hazy state. 

“As you know, those whose carry the ability of primal magic must receive their power from their assigned source. Moonshadows use the moon, Sunfires use the sun, Skywings use the sky, and Startouch elves...we use the stars.” Aaravos moved his long, silver hair out of the way and unclasped the gold plate around his neck. He let a puff of smoke carry it out of view, dragging the smooth, thin cloth away from his shoulders with it. He stood in front of the mirror, his torso completely bare. His body seemed to have been sculpted by Gods even older than he was. “The stars are always out, even if we can not see them, therefore, it is important to be ready for any source of power we are capable of reaching. Do you understand? Human?” 

Viren snapped back to attention, quickly crossing his legs and covering his face with the back of his hand in embarrassment. He had let himself lose focus. He had lost sight of the point of his question. He mentally kicked himself. He was being terribly unprofessional. “Y-Yes, I get it, it’s how you collect energy to use magic, yes, okay, thank you.” 

Aaravos smirked and continued his explanation. “As a rare breed, we can not afford to waste anything we are able to obtain. Energy. Information. Anything.” 

Viren wasn’t sure where he was supposed to look anymore as Aaravos' (quite literally) glistening body was on full display for anyone to see. He sheepishly looked away, fiddling with the hems of his clothing. “Alright, I get it, thank--” He was cut off by the sound of more rustling metal. “What are you…” 

When Viren looked back to the mirror he felt his throat run dry. Aaravos unclasped the gold belt around his waist and let it fall to his ankles. 

Aaravos ran his sparkling hands from his thick thighs, to his chiselled hips, up to his waist. Then, he moved them slowly, painfully, terribly slowly over his chest and up to his neck. He pushed his messy bangs out of the way, exposing his forehead, and sat back on his chair delicately. “I don’t wear anything beneath my robes. Over the years, it has proved unethical.” 

Viren subconsciously licked his thin lips, the heat from earlier returned in full force and rendered his mind into mush. The intense heat spread from his face to his neck to his abdomen and eventually, to his dick. His eyes grew wide in shock as Aaravos danced his four fingers over to his half-hard member and began lazily stroking himself in front of the mirror. He sighed in content and the sound, like a whisper directly into his ear, sent waves of pleasure straight through Viren’s body. 

Aaravos’ commanding voice seemed to lower into a growl. “Do you intend to sit idly and watch? Touch yourself for me, human.” 

Viren grit his teeth and quickly went to work on unfastening his pants and pulling his throbbing, neglected member out from his pants. He swallowed a moan as he began pumping his cock in his fist. Oh, how he needed this. Much more than he would ever admit. 

“Good boy.” Aaravos grunted as he rolled the palm of his hand over the tip of his dick. “You’re so obedient. Are you this submissive to everyone you meet? Or is it just because I’m naked?”

“You being naked has, hn, nothing to do with any of this!” Viren shuddered as he sped up the pace of his hand. “I just...shit...I just wanted to know why you’re always prancing about, exposed…like...like...”

“Like a slut?” Aaravos drawled, his glowing eyes tracing the man before him with pure, concentrated lust and hunger.

Viren whimpered and hunched over his leaking member, worrying his bottom lip to suppress his desperate moans. 

Aaravos chuckled, dark and husky. “Is that something you’re into, human? Disgusting.” The elder sped up the movements of his own hand, jerking himself off with vigour, his gaze glued to the man on the other side of the mirror. The way his body shivered and twitched. The way his arm seemed to move on its own despite his laboured pants and dripping sweat. “You know you humans are more closely tied to primates than elves are, right? When you get horny, you let off these terribly desperate pheromones like a beast in heat. Just begging for someone to come ravage you.” Viren groaned and Aaravos sighed directly into his ear, hot and heavy. “You’ve been letting off those exact pheromones ever since we’ve gotten into contact. Can’t you control yourself?” 

Viren leaned back, his head hitting the back of his wooden chair with a thunk. His entire body was overheating and his hands moved eagerly, chasing that burst of white light and euphoric release. “You...can’t see pheromones.” He managed between pants. 

Aaravos brought his free hand to his face and tapped under his eyes. “These aren’t just for show.” He dragged his hand to his lips and pushed two fingers into his mouth, flicking his warm tongue along them without breaking eye contact. “Tell me what you were fantasising about me doing to you these last few days? Or...perhaps, you doing to me? It must have been really obscene for such a strong wave of pheromones to release every time you heard my voice.” Aaravos licked his fingers into his mouth and sucked them in further and further, loudly and messily suckling on them. He groaned and moaned around them, shivering at the way Viren reacted with his entire body. 

“I… You sound…” Viren still couldn’t believe how easy it was for him to just go along with whatever this elf told him to do. Something within him told him to feel guilty, to feel disgusted by how turned on someone of the same species that murdered his king made him feel. Yet... “Just… I’m close, please, just...keep talking…please…!” 

Aaravos pulled his thick fingers from his mouth and fondled his muscled chest, rubbing his slick fingers over his hardened nipples. “If anyone here is a slut, human, it’s you.” 

“Yes, I...uhg…” Viren’s eyes fluttered shut as his breathing quickened, frail whimpers spilling from his throat. “Please, Aaravos, please, please, please!” 

Aaravos’s breath hitched as he felt himself losing his own grip. The begging was a thing he could get used to. Through a clenched jaw he spoke, more like commanded Viren, with a spark and fire common amongst the stars. “Cum for me, human, just for me.” 

Viren felt his eyes roll back as his orgasm hit him head on, sending a hard shiver throughout his entire body as he stroked the last bits of cum from his flushed cock. He whimpered as his dick softened in his sticky hand and his breaths came out hot and shaky. He felt the sweat drying on his forehead as he came down from his high. 

“Satisfied?” Came Aaravos’ voice suddenly as he quickly cleaned himself up and slipped back into his elegant clothes. 

Viren grimaced and tried to bite back but his voice came out strangled and worn. He flushed and tucked himself back into his pants, staring heavily at the floor, questioning everything that had just transpired in the quiet, dark room. 

Aaravos chuckled and the sound sent a familiar, heated spark down Viren’s spine. “Can’t do many spells without a voice, can you, dark magician?” 

“Shut it.” Viren barked. He stood up, powering against the weakness he felt in his knees to save face. “I’ve gotten the answers I needed, and I thank you for that. Good night.” He reached for the bug above his ear but froze when Aaravos began to speak again. 

“For the best of both of us, don’t hold back next time.” 

Viren felt himself clinging to every word Aaravos said, anticipation and excitement sending a shock to his lower half. He grimaced against his blush and when he noticed Aaravos’ knowing smile and wink he quickly covered the mirror with the dark blanket he had been neglecting.   
Viren stormed over to the empty jar on the empty table, quickly grabbing the bug from its perch to shove it into the jar, but not before he heard Aaravos’ husky, alluring voice make its final statement directly into his ear. 

“Good night to you as well.”


End file.
